


after closing

by wilsonsnest



Series: Wilson's & Stucky's [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Diners & General Stores, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned polyamory, Small Towns, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonsnest/pseuds/wilsonsnest
Summary: Sam's boyfriend surprises him after he closes up for the night.





	after closing

**Author's Note:**

> This all literally happened because of a six-hour drive that went through virginia. I had no idea Stuckey's was a place that existed. Then we passed a place called Wilson's general store and an au was born from the simplest of routes.
> 
> I don't know anything about running a store, or a diner or even really living in a small town. All I wanted was an excuse to write fluff and here we are, 2000 words later with what might be the sweetest, fluffiest thing I've ever written.
> 
> Un-beta'd.

Sam let out a soft sigh as he locked the doors to his store, smiling a little as Sarge slunk cautiously towards the door. The orange tabby always sat at the door and waited until Sam was in his car before disappearing back into the darkness of the store. 

Sam saluted the night watch before turning around and heading out to the parking lot. Tomorrow he wouldn’t open until 10, which was nice. It meant he could sleep in a little bit before it was time to come in and open up with his scarily efficient morning staffer, Nebula.

He had taken over the general store nearly three years ago, from an older, battle-axe of a woman who had decided she was good and done. Sam had moved to Hopeway about six years ago now. After serving in the Air Force, losing a friend and almost himself in the process, he got out and started to try and piece his life back together. It led him here, the small lake-side town was just what he needed.

Convincing Ms. Adler that he could run the shop had been a bit of a struggle, and there had been many a time when he wished he hadn’t done it. But after a while he got himself together, a lot of it with help from the locals who Sam had truly began to see as family.

Speaking of locals.

Sam raised an eyebrow as he approached his car, seeing a tall figure leaning against the passenger side. If he wasn’t used to this happening, he would have freaked out, instead he just let out a whistle so as to not start the man.

Bucky’s head lifted, though his eyes were still shadowed by the green _Stucky's _ball cap he was wearing. Judging by his jeans, white shirt and green jacket, he was already off work. Odd, since the neighboring diner didn’t close until 2am.

“Well this is unexpected.” Sam raised an eyebrow as he unlocked the car. “Steve get tired of you messing up orders?”

“Nah, cashing in.” Bucky lifted his chin, his blue eyes bright, reflecting the street lamp light above them. He held up a paper bag. “I brought dinner.”

“Oh well, I guess I _have_ to bring you home then.” Sam smiled, ignoring the bag to lean in and kiss the other man’s cheek. “C’mon, get in, it’s too cold to be standing around like this.”

“You’re the boss.” Bucky’s voice was warm as he opened the door and climbed inside.

Sam couldn’t help but feel warmth bubbling in his chest as he got in and started the engine. Being a shop owner meant long hours, and not a huge ton of extra time for socializing. He had become fast friend’s with Steve Rogers, the de-facto owner of _Stucky's_ when he had moved here seven years ago. It had taken a little longer for him to mesh with Stucky's (reluctant) co-owner and cook, Bucky Barnes. Funnily enough, it had been Barnes that had given him the idea to just go ahead and name it _Wilson’s_ General Store.

_“It’s your’s isn’t it?” Bucky grumbled setting down a huge roast beef sandwich and a side of mixed vegetables with Sam knew were definitely not on the regular menu. “No time to get shy about it now, Wilson. I bet Stevie would love to design you a sign or something.”_

Sam remembered that conversation for two reasons. One, he had actually decided to go ahead and rename the shop. And two, it was the exact moment he realized he had a crush on a surly army vet who was an excellent cook and hated being co-owner of the diner ostensibly half-named after him.

At least having a crush on Bucky was in good company with his massive crush on Steve.

Surprisingly enough, Bucky ended up asking him out. Sam had been content to let both of his crushes sit and put all his energy into running the store. 

But apparently Bucky Barnes had other plans. They had been out late at Red/Hawk’s with Steve and a few others. Bucky was usually pretty quiet, but that night he had been particularly anxious. He’d been fiddling with his prosthetic hand the entire night, prompting Sam to ask if he were okay. He knew Bucky still had bad days where wearing the prosthetic was more burdensome than helpful.

_“No, I mean - I’m Fine. I just..” Bucky stuttered his eyes flickering down to the bar-top. He fumbled around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a half-crushed box of cigarettes. “Y’wanna get some air?”_

_Sam didn’t smoke himself, but he nodded and followed Bucky out to the front of the bar. They wandered a little ways down to a grassy area nearby. Bucky clumsily took out a cigarette, nearly dropping the box. Sam knew something had to be up._

_It had taken at least another fifteen minutes of awkward small talk before Bucky finally looked over, past Sam’s shoulder and asked him if he would like to go out sometime. “Like a Date date.” He had said._

They had gone on said Date date to some cute little restaurant the next town over. Bucky had been clearly uncomfortable being out of Hopeway and Sam had been worried about Bucky the entire time. The whole affair had been awfully tense until Sam invited Bucky back to his place. They curled up on the couch with ice cream from Sam’s freezer and watched the Twilight Zone until they fell asleep. It had been totally worth the fifty texts Steve had sent to them both when Bucky ended up late for opening the next morning.

Sam couldn’t help but smile at the memory, glancing at Bucky out of the corner of his eye. Bucky’s eyes were closed, head back against the headrest as Sam drove. He probably wasn’t asleep, but he didn’t have his prosthetic today and his willingness to take off early probably meant he was exhausted in more than just a physical sense.

Sam pulled up the dirt path of his driveway and placed a hand on Bucky’s knee. The other man blinked open his eyes, squinting over at Sam as they parked. Once the car was stopped, he leaned he over and drew Sam into a gentle kiss before pulling away with a sigh.

“Sorry.” He mumbled quietly.

“It’s been a long day.” Sam smiled warmly. “Just give me time to shower and I’m all yours.”

They got out of the car, Bucky carrying the food as Sam took out his keys. As soon as they entered, Sam’s fluffy, red-furred Somali Cat practically charged them, meowing enthusiastically all the while.

“Hey, Redwing.” Sam smiled brightly as he scooped the cat into his arms. He wiggled a bit, butting his head against Sam’s face, a purr beginning to rumble in his chest. “Yeah, I missed you too.”

“M’gonna go warm this up.” Bucky was already heading toward the kitchen as Sam lavished Redwing with more kisses and pets. “Go take a shower!” Bucky called, slightly muffled.

“Can you feed, Redwing?” Sam asked as he headed toward the kitchen. “I’ll shower quick.”

“Sure.” Bucky agreed as he began to go to work in Sam’s kitchen. 

With that, Sam let Redwing down, watching amused as the red-haired cat immediately went to go and inspect Bucky. He hurried to the bathroom so that he could freshen up. The shower was an absolute godsend, and while he would have loved to luxuriate for a bit longer, he was aware of how much he was missing his boyfriend. He hadn’t yet convinced Bucky that couples showers were totally a thing they would enjoy.

After hastily drying off and changing into a t-shirt and sleep pants he found his way back into the kitchen. Bucky had dished out Sam’s meal of meatloaf and potatoes onto a plate and set it on his tiny two-person kitchen table. 

Sam hummed, his stomach growling at the sight of the undoubtedly delicious food. But first, he went to his boyfriend, who was standing over a kettle making tea. He had taken his green jacket and baseball cap off and Sam could see his face clearly. His eyes had dark circles under them, and the messy ponytail meant he had been hasty when getting ready that morning.

Sam placed a hand on the small of Bucky’s back, leaning his cheek against his boyfriend’s right arm. The taller man looked over at him, a little surprised at first before his expression softened. He leaned over to give Sam a light peck.

“Go eat.” He reminded Sam, shrugging a little to get him to move.

Sam pouted for show before heading over to the table. Almost immediately he fell upon the meal with the ferocity of a starving man. Bucky’s food was delicious, even more so after a long day’s work. He had no idea how this man ended up being so darned good at cooking, but he praised the lord every day that he had gotten so lucky. He wasn’t sure he was going to survive when he introduced Bucky to his Mama. The two of them could probably put a meal together that would make even the most discerning food critics weep.

He barely looked up when Bucky set a mug of tea down for him. He only looked up when Bucky returned to the table with his own mug and sat down across from him. By then he was more than halfway through his dinner.

“You’ll make yourself sick, Sammy.” Bucky chided, though he was clearly pleased seeing Sam eat. “You been eating breakfast and lunch?”

Sam rolled his eyes, having to swallow his stuffed mouth before replying. “Yes, _mom._” Bucky had nearly had a heart-attack the first morning he had woken up at Sam’s and found out that he never ate breakfast.“I boiled eggs the night before. _Protein._ Are you proud of me?” 

Bucky didn’t seem impressed, but nodded anyway. They sat in companionable silence while Sam finished eating, Bucky watching him fondly as Redwing wound between their legs under the table. Sam was amazed just how domestic they were, but he supposed dating for nearly two years would do that to you. 

Finally, Sam pushed his plate away with a sigh, feeling full and satisfied. If he were somewhere comfortable, he was sue he would be asleep in a matter of minutes.

“Steve coming over tonight?” Sam asked with a yawn. He wanted to make sure they weren’t expecting anyone before they bundled up int he bedroom for the night.

“Nah.” Bucky said quietly, something flickering in his eyes before he looked down. 

“Bad day?” Sam asked, leaning over to take Bucky’s hand. It was rare these days for one of them to come over without the other. After the initial awkwardness of both Steve and Bucky dating Sam at the same time, they fell into a rather comfortable rhythm. But there were days when they needed their own couple time.

“Just _tired._” Bucky answered, squeezing Sam’s hand back. “Storm a few nights ago didn’t help.”

Sam nodded sympathetically. The change in air pressure had been hell on Sam’s back, and he’d had to sleep on his front from two days. Bucky tended to have the same issue with his shoulder.

“Let’s head to bed then.” Sam said quietly. 

Together, they cleaned up the kitchen before turning out the lights. It was still a little early by their standards, but cuddling in the bed was more inviting than forcing themselves to stay up and watch television. 

In the bedroom, Bucky immediately went to his drawer to change into a comfortable t-shirt and shorts. Sam crawled into bed, rearranging his pillows for Bucky’s side and then plugging in his phone to charge. Sam glanced over as Bucky climbed into bed on the other side, smiling already at how relaxed his boyfriend already looked. They both slept better with one another. Bucky slept over as much as he could, though when Steve was over, fitting the three of them in Sam’s bed was quite a challenge.

Discussing moving in was a difficult subject when he had only been dating Steve for a year. Not to mention, the two friends still lived and worked together. It was going to take a lot of talks and planning to even approach the subject of cohabitation.

“C’mere.” Bucky waved his hand toward Sam, indicating his chest. “Wanna hold you, Sammy.”

Sam ducked his head, his facing heating up before turning off the bedside lamp. He shuffled his way closer to Bucky, placing his head on the other man’s chest. Sam wasn’t a small man, but Bucky was broad and thick and made Sam feel exceptionally secure. He’d seen out-of-towners try to start shit and nothing had prepared them for two hundred plus pounds of muscled one-armed cook to come storming out of the kitchen.

“Sleep over on Saturday?” Sam asked quietly, one hand under Bucky’s shirt, stroking the soft skin of his stomach. “You can stay and keep Redwing company.”

He heard Bucky let out a long breath above him before answering. “That’d be nice.” A pause before asking. “Y’want Steve to come?”

“If he wants to.” Sam answered. Personally, he loved having both his boyfriends around, but tried to work within their boundaries as well. “We could go to the lake once I close up.”

Stucky’s was closed on Sunday and Wilson’s only stayed open until 2:30pm. Sunday was the town’s quietest day, even Red/Hawk’s was closed. Sunday was a time for family, and rest - something everyone here believed in fiercely. Sam could think of nothing better than spending it with his two favorite people.

“I like that.” Bucky mumbled before pressing his lips to Sam’s forehead. Sam smiled against Bucky’s chest, letting the gentle rise and fall lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. Theres more to come in this verse don't you worry.
> 
> Kudos & comments are well appreciated.


End file.
